1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of a pair of swimming goggles which may prevent from deformation resulting from pulling.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two rigid transparent lenses 1', two pad members 2', and a strap 4'. Each lens 1' includes a first slot 12' defined in an outer end thereof for engaging with an end 41' of the strap 4' and a second slot 11' for engaging with a bridge member 3'. The bridge member 3' includes a number of ridges 31' formed on an inner side thereof for engaging with a periphery defining the second slot 11' of each lens 1'. Each pad member 2' includes an engaging section 21' formed on an outer side thereof for engaging with a corresponding engaging section 13' of the associated lens 1'. Each pad member 2' further includes a flange 22' formed on an inner side thereof to provide a comfort, close contact with an eye socket of the user and to provide an impermeable effect. However, referring to FIG. 7, the user may be injured if the bridge member 3' is impinged and thus moved toward the face of the user.
FIGS. 8 and 9 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles, in which the two frames 5', the two pad members 6' and the bridge member 7' are integrally formed of plastic material, and each transparent rigid lens 8' is enclosed by an enclosing section 51' of an associated frame 5'. In addition, each frame 5' includes a connecting section 52' formed on an outer side thereof through which an end of the strap 9 extends. However, as shown in FIG. 9, a gap "a" may be generated when the strap 9' is pulled outwardly. As a result, leakage may occur.
The present invention is intended to provide a frame of a pair of swimming goggles for preventing from leakage resulting from pulling of the strap.